nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Angels of Paradiso
The Angels of Paradiso is a name used to designate the inhabitants of Paradiso, one of the three realm of the Trinity of Realities. They make up the primary antagonistic force in the first Bayonetta and also act as one of the antagonistic forces in Bayonetta 2. Like the Umbra Witches makes contracts with the Infernal Demons to gain immortality and powers in exchange of their soul, the Lumen Sage do the same with the Angel of Paradiso. Their leader is the ruler of the whole Paradiso, Jubileus, The Creator, which is considered by her underlings as the only god fit to rule over the Trinity of Reality. Unlike humans who gained free will when their ruler, Aesir, The God of Chaos, entrusted them with the Eyes of the World, most of the Angels of Paradiso have no free will and their only purpose is to incarnate different aspects of Jubileus' divine will or concepts created by humanity's chaotic nature. Paradiso being the realm tied with light, angels use the sun as a symbol of their authority. Unlike the Infernal Demons, the Angels of Paradiso follow a strict chain of command based on the spiritual powers of the different types of Angels ranked in the Hierarchy of Laguna. Angels are responsible for many different invention created by humanity such as cars and ships. Most lower ranking angels have a physical form that manifest itself in Paradiso or Purgatorio but many higher ranking angels are metaphysical being able to manipulate their form at will. Lower ranking angels are generally born from the soul of deceased belivers which can lead to self sacrifice ritual as seen in the beginning Bayonetta. Hierarchy of Laguna The Hierarchy is divised in three "spheres" with their own sub-rank within each. Above is the Audito "sphere" which is composed of angels so powerful that they embody to some extend nature and the divine will in itself. Above that exist two separate "spheres" composed of only one angel each but those angels are so powerful that they are often seen as gods by the other Angels. Each sphere has its own halo which can help to distinguish the position of each Angel in the Hierarchy at first sight. Third Sphere The third sphere is the lowest, and the weakest, ranking Sphere of Influence. Many of its members are making up the Hierarchy's expendable troops, shock troops or low ranking officers. They are often used as support by higher ranking Angels or as a simple mean to overwhelm their adversary by their numbers. Angels Simply called "Angels", the member of this rank are nothing more than cannon fodder and act generally under the orders of a higher ranking Angel who fight alongside them as their officer. The Angels are considered to be the ninth rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Affinity *Cachet & Compassion *Dear & Decorations *Enchant *Acceptance Archangels Archangels are generally the ones directly giving orders to the Angels in battle, they can act either as officers for lower ranking Angels or, like Enrapture, as suport for stronger Angels or other Archangels. The Archangels are considered to be the eight rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Applaud *Accolade *Enrapture *Fidelity Principalities Principalities are the strongest of the Third Sphere Angels, they usually serves as specialized shock-troops and lead a large number of lower ranking Angels in combat which makes them a serious threat for the enemies of Paradiso. They are considered to be the seventh rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Ardor *Irenic *Allegiance Second Sphere The second sphere is mostly composed of Angels that can be a threat to even Umbra Witches in numbers, they are often sent by the Hierarchy when they went to protect some items or places from their enemies. The second sphere is the point where Angels cease to be purely physical being and start to appear as more exotic creatures that almost never appears to normal humans. Powers Powers are the lowest ranking members of the second sphere, they are far stronger than the members of the third sphere and are able to bring ruin to the battlefield with ease. They are mostly composed of huge humanoid Angels or various types of warship. They are considered to be the sixth rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Beloved *Kinship *Belief *Worship Virtues Virtues are extremely deadly angels who often appear paired together or with a member of the Dominions. They are extremely brutal in battle and attacks their enemies with their monstrous bodies. They are considered to be the fifth rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Fairness *Grace & Glory *Urbane Dominions Dominions are extremely similar to the Virtues and despite being the highest rank in the second sphere, they are often paired with them during fights, where they act as their complementary force. Like the Virtues, the Dominions have inhuman bodies. They are considered to be the fourth rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Fearless *Harmony *Gravitas First Sphere The first sphere is the most powerful of the three spheres of influence and is composed mostly of Angels with no ties to the physical world and able to use powers beyond human comprehension. They often fight their enemies by themselves and serves as mini boss and even as Boss for some of them. Thrones Thrones are the weakest members of the first sphere but that doesn't mean that they should be underestimated as they are fearsome foes and some of them, like Resplendence, are able to burn down a whole city in one blow. They are considered to be the third rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Inspired *Resplendence Cherubim Cherubim are very powerful Angels Specialized in direct combat. They are big, they are quick and they are one of the biggest threat to the enemies of Paradiso. They are all humanoid in appearance and wield various types of weapons in combat. They are considered to be the second rank in the Hierarchy. The members of this rank are: *Braves *Valiance *Valor Seraphim Seraphim are the strongest Angels of the first sphere and the highest ranking in the regular chain of command of Paradiso, they never answer to regular Angels and are directly commanded by the Audito or Jubileus herself. their powers match their reputation as they are able to control weather, alter their physical form at will and even negate Witch Time. The members of this rank are: *Joy *Gracious & Glorious *Glamor Audito The Audito is a sphere above the regular chain of command of Paradiso, they are colossal beings with the power to destroy entire nations and create natural disaster by their presence alone. They are the physical embodiment of Paradiso's ideals, and are regarded as living aspects of Jubileus' will. They are also extremely intelligent and able to experience emotions and to a lesser extent free will, which is not something every Angel have. Sequi Lesser aspects of Jubileus' will, they are clone-like creatures of The Four Cardinal Virtues. They are far weaker and smaller than The Four Cardinal Virtues but they are still above the regular Angels and are a formidable threat to anyone facing them. The members of this rank are: *Courage *Temperance *Justice *Prudence The Four Cardinal Virtues The Four Cardinal Virtues are the highest ranking Angels in the Hierarchy of Laguna. They are considered as the generals of Paradiso's army and each of them is the embodiment of one of the four elements. They can cause natural disaster by their presence alone and are considered as some of the most powerful beings in the Trinity of Reality. They are also the ones who casted down The Infinite One to prevent him from eventually growing more powerful than Jubileus herself. :Fortitudo The "Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude" and the "Bringer of Flame". He is the incarnation of courage and closely tied to the element of fire over which he has complete dominion. Volcanic eruption are often seen where he goes. :Temperantia The "Cardinal Virtue of Temperance" and the "Manipulator of Wind". He is the inacrnation of Temperance and he holds dominion over the element of wind. Wherever he appears, a storm manifest itself. :Iustitia The "Cardinal Virtue of Justice" and the "Giver of Life". Iustitia is the incarnation of justice, his disturbing appearance is symbolic of the twisted nature of justice and how it change to suit the individual, as such he is the virtue that has the less influence over humanity. He holds dominion over the element of earth and its "life giving" aspects. He is often affiliated with earthquakes. :Sapientia The "Cardinal Virtue of Prudence" and "Controller of the Seas". Sapientia is the incarnation of prudence and knowledge. He is extremely narcissistic and consider the humans as lesser beings. He holds dominion over the element of water. He is said to be the cause of many tsunami. The Infinite One The Infinite One is a sphere created for a single Angel, Father Rodin, the weaponsmith of Paradiso and a being that was said to be the second most powerful Angel in existence. The name of the sphere come from the fact that Father Rodin was one of the first Angel and outlived countless generation of new Angels making him one of the wisest and one of the most powerful creature in the Trinity of Reality. Father Rodin is shockingly similar to a human being in appearance and inspired the design of the "Father form" of Balder. He ruled a portion of Paradiso before being casted down to Inferno by the Four Cardinal Virtues who feared his power. His halo is a smaller version of Jubileus' halo. Dea The highest rank in Paradiso, occupied by a single being, Jubileus, The Creator, who possess the power to recreate reality and was choosen after the First Armageddon to become the embodiment of light and Paradiso itself. Like Aesir and Queen Sheba she is a being that transcend her own plane of existence and is revered by her creation as a god. Category:Bayonetta groups Category:Bayonetta enemies Category:Bayonetta species Category:Paradiso